


Eighteenth

by EWTP



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, One Shot, Pet Names, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: Peter laughed as Wade dragged him across the room, and at that moment, he decided that his eighteenth year on earth was the best one yet.





	Eighteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping into the writing world on this special day. Enjoy!
> 
> (I didn't proofread this, oof.)

Peter stifled a groan as May dumped several grocery bags into his waiting arms. She shot him an apologetic look (though, he suspected she wasn’t sorry in the slightest) and reached for her keys.

“Aren’t you supposed to be able to lift tons?” She teased, making Peter flush.

“M’ just tired…” he mumbled.

May hummed, swinging the door open and gesturing for Peter to follow. He did, graciously spilling the contents on the countertop as quickly as possible.

“Maybe…” May gently smiled, making a waving motion towards his bedroom, “you know, try and get some sleep. It’s a very big day today.”

At that, Peter straightened. “W-What’s today?”

He saw May purse her lips. Quickly, Peter tried to rack his brain for any mentioned special occasions in the past few weeks. Other than the weekly date nights, Peter didn’t have a clue as to what May was referring to.

And, it couldn’t have been the date night. Those have been going on for a few months now, which shouldn’t be cause for a _‘big day’ _type of excitment (even if they still made him blush when anyone mentioned them).

He sighed when he came up empty handed.

At the same time, May’s pursed lips broke out into a full-blown smile. “Oh, nothing you need to worry about.” She waved off, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone. “But really, get some sleep. I can see the bags from under your eyes.”

With that and a pat to his shoulder, she rounded the corner and disappeared into her bedroom.

-x-

Peter did end up getting a few hours of sleep. Three, to be precise, which was enough to confidently say he _did _take a replenishing nap.

Even if he still felt sluggish.

It was now nearing 2:30 pm, which meant May was an hour into work.

Stretching, Peter reached for the discarded Lego set on his desk. It wouldn’t hurt to kill some time before later that night, when things would surely waken him up a bit. Before he could grasp the base of the little sculpture, his phone went off from somewhere on the bed.

Frowning, Peter patted around the bed. It must have fallen out during his sleep and tangled in the sheets, because it took him longer than he would have liked to produce his phone.

There, a new message he recognized as Wade’s appeared, followed by five previous ones. The name from which it was under, though, nearly made him drop the phone.

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : Hey thr baby boy_

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : Ik we hav til tonigt_

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : But I was thinkin_

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : Lets go out rn_

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : I cnt wait_

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : I gotta see my babyz sweet little tush _

Peter blushed at the mention of his behind, yet those messages were over half an hour ago. The one from about three minutes ago thankfully switched topics.

_✧_ _･ﾟ_ _: *_ _✧_ _･ﾟ_ _:* _ _𝒟𝒶𝒹𝒹𝓎_ _ *:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_ _ : -sigh- Im assuming ur catchin sum zzz’s, princess_

Ignoring the furious blush now burning his cheeks, Peter clicked on his contacts and dialed, crossing an arm over his chest as the other went to his ear.

It rung two times before a familiar dreamy sigh came through. _“Looks like I woke my baby boy from his beauty sleep-”_

“Wade,” Peter cut in, ignoring the chuckle from the other side, “what are you doing?”

_“Other than talking to an angel, not much.”_

Peter rolled his eyes. “And how do you keep changing your name in my contacts?”

_“What?”_ Wade scoffed, _“You fell asleep the other day when we were watching a movie, and your phone was right there. Don’t act like you haven’t called me daddy before, though, ‘cause I seem to recall-”_

“W-Why do we need to move up our date?” Peter spluttered, the heat on his cheeks burning at that point.

There was a brief shuffle before Wade spoke again, sounding slightly amused. _“First of all, don’t think I didn’t hear that little eyeroll earlier, sweet cheeks.”_

“But- What-”

_“Second of all, if you _must_ know,”_ Wade dramatically sighed, and Peter could almost see the hand flying up to rest on his temple, _“I have to go for a while, Petey.”_

Peter’s face fell, a small frown grazing his features. “A… A job?”

_“…Yeah.”_

“Um, when a-are you leaving?”

There was a short pause before Wade responded, his voice light. It did nothing to ease the stirring in his stomach. _“I’ll tell you all about it on our date, hm?”_

Peter tilted his head, looking back at the Legos.

They could wait until tonight.

“Okay.” Peter nodded, attempting a small smile despite the growing sadness. “But, um, right now?”

_“As soon as possible, if that’s okay.”_

“Yeah. Just, let me shower and get ready first. I look like a mess.”

He heard Wade chuckle again, and the noise brought a new kind of feeling to stir in his stomach. “Baby boy, you look gorgeous whenever, wherever, and- fuck- in _whatever _type of state you’re in. All beautiful.”

“B-Bye Wade! I’ll text when I’m ready!”

Approximately an hour later, Peter was all clean and dressed in a casual outfit. He decided to be a little cheeky, wearing a deep red sweater hugging his frame. He paired it with dark denim jeans and a pair of white shoes.

Simple, yet daring.

Despite the sweater’s color being his boyfriend’s absolute favorite to see him in, the fit ran quite small. Whenever Peter reached for something that was just high enough, the fabric would roll up and expose his flat stomach, which was something Wade made sure he knew was a _huge_ turn on.

The jeans were one’s that hugged in just the right places, and as Peter stared at his backside in the mirror, it made it even more interesting to be able to tease Wade with the _look but don’t touch _rule they had for public dates.

(Even if they didn’t follow that rule 99% of the time, it was still hot to have it in place).

Grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, Peter quickly sent an _I’m ready _text before double checking the items he’d need for the day.

Not even a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

Peter narrowed his eyes, yet moved to open the apartment door.

Wade stood there, having been in the middle of pocketing his phone. Peter couldn’t help but notice he was in rather usual attire, yet it was more… dressed up? The black jacket, pants, and shoes were new, yet somehow nostalgic. The gray t-shirt, however, was a Wade favorite.

“Hello, sweet che- _holy shit!_”

Peter’s eyes widened, pulling Wade in by the arm before looking out into the hallway. When he found nobody had been disturbed, he pulled himself back in. “Wade! You know you can’t shout in the halls! My neighbors have made it clear they don’t really appreciate it.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “Sorry- but, have you _looked _in a mirror lately!? You look like a full course meal!”

“Oh, shush-” Peter froze, barely noticing the bouquet of red roses in one of Wade’s hands.

“Um…” He said dumbly, already feeling a flush making its way up to his cheeks.

“Oh, yeah,” Wade gave him a grin, wiggling a finger his way, “I got these for my cute little spider. I would have gotten some blue and black sprinkled here and there, but the flower shop lady told me that would take longer. Which, why? All you have to do is grab a bunch of ‘em and wrap-”

A pair of lips met Wade’s before he could say anything more, which he was _totally _okay with.

Peter felt an arm snake its way to his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Wade’s neck.

They kissed for a few minutes more before Peter pulled away, focus now drawn to the bouquet of reds.

“They’re beautiful…” He breathed, reaching out to take them. Wade grinned, handing them over as Peter breathed in their scent. “You didn’t have to. C’mon, I have to find a vase to put them in.”

“It’s a special day, baby boy.”

Peter raised an eyebrow yet didn’t question him. That was the second time someone referred that day as _special._

After a few minutes in the kitchen, making sure to snip off the ends and fill the vase with water, Peter led them out of the apartment.

“So,” Wade started, once in the elevator, “your aunt’s gone for the day?”

“She left a note.” Peter grinned, moving to press his body against Wade’s. “Working all day, which means…”

Wade grabbed his wrists before they could run down his chest, shooting the smaller boy a shit-eating grin. “Oh, as much as I would _love _to bend you over the couch and fuck you raw, we’ve got important things to do first.”

Peter, now blushing, nodded as the elevator dinged.

They made their way out of the apartment complex, holding hands as Wade led him to the parking lot. Or rather, to the side of the parking lot.

“You brought your motorcycle?” Peter asked, blinking at the sleek black bike tied haphazardly to a tree.

It was tied with a metal chain, to which Wade just shrugged off and placed in the back.

“Yeah.” Wade handed him a helmet, grinning at Peter’s obvious confusion. “What? The chain is for intimidation. I can’t afford to remember a key for the lock.”

Peter jutted his lips out, a habit Wade’s noticed whenever he got to thinking. “Well, that’s one thing, but- you usually have Dopinder waiting here for us.”

“Like I said baby boy, I have a job tonight.” Wade swung his leg over the bike, settling it while moving closer to Peter. “Need him for that, so I thought I’d spare him this drive for that one.”

“Oh,” Peter put on the helmet, fastening the clasp and swinging his own leg over the back, “about that job…”

Wade looked over his shoulder, giving Peter a quick wink. “I promise I won’t unalive anyone, baby.”

“I know you won’t.” Peter smiled, snaking his arms around Wade’s middle. “I’m just worried.”

Wade moved to hold one of Peter’s hands at his abdomen, intertwining their fingers together. He said nothing as he drove them out of the parking lot.

-x-

“Wow.” Peter breathed, an angelic smile adorning his lips.

They currently sat at a secluded part in their preferred park, atop a small hill and under a big tree. It was the perfect place for picnics and, like at that moment, watching the sunset.

Peter snuggled into Wade’s neck, occasionally peeking an eye open to look at the colorful sky. Wade had an arm wrapped around him, the other hidden in his pocket.

“If you love that view, you should look at mine.” Peter looked up to see what Wade was talking about, yet blushed when he found him gazing right into his eyes. “It’s orgasmic.”

Peter squeaked, earning a chuckle from Wade.

Peter was about to say something when a soft vibration cut him off. He felt Wade shift, pulling out his phone and reading something Peter couldn’t quite see.

All at once, the warmth around him disappeared.

“Wade?”

Wade sat up, pocketing the phone and ruffling Peter’s hair. “Come on, Petey. We have one more pit stop before our night ends.”

Peter forced back the few tears that threatened to fall at the upcoming goodbye. Sure, Wade took jobs all the time and was gone for various periods at a time- this one, as he had been told, was only supposed to take a little under a week.

Even so, that was still too long. Absolutely no way of knowing if Wade was okay (well, only through Weasel- and even then, those were usually a quick _he’s up and running_). Wade always assured him he would be fine thanks to his healing, yet that wasn’t really reassuring. Peter always brought up the fact that he could still _feel _it.

That’s always were the conversation ended.

From what Wade told him, this one was a pain to deal with. Whenever the mafia was involved, it was usually quick but annoying. He didn’t tell him much (as always, in fear of _the baddies finding out you know, shnookums_) though from the gist of it, there was a supposed mafia boss scheduled to be somewhere deep into New Jersey.

At least it wasn’t too far from Peter.

Wade, now standing, extended a hand to him. Peter took it, coming to his own feet. “Where to?”

“This one is special, baby boy.” Wade led them to his bike a couple of feet away, digging through the back. Once he turned around, Peter bit his lip at the sight.

There, in Wade’s hand, was a sleek black piece of fabric. A… “A blindfold?”

Wade nodded, handing Peter his helmet before slipping behind him. “Trust me, Petey?”

Peter didn’t hesitate, slipping on the helmet. “Always.”

“Then just slip that over your head and let me cover your pretty little eyes.”

He did just that. Peter felt Wade press a kiss to his cheek before he was being led to the bike. Once on, Wade himself settled in front of him, taking both of Peter’s arms and wrapping them around himself.

“Hold on, princess.”

Peter was now being led through various corners. Wade remained his usual self, speaking whatever came to mind and the occasional dirty comments in his ear.

The ride, from what Peter guessed, wasn’t that far from the park. Only around ten to fifteen minutes at most. And the number of corners they’d started to round was becoming quite concerning.

“… Domino totally didn’t have to do that, but you know her. Feisty, like a little tiger. Or house cat? I swear, those shits are all nice nice until they decide not to be. Blind Al had one of the little snowballs…”

Peter stiffened slightly. With his eyesight gone, his other senses were dialed up just higher than normal, which allowed him to pick up on a few frantic whispers.

_“Shh, they’re here!”_

_“Turn off the lights!”_

“Um,” Peter spoke, squeezing Wade’s hand a bit, “I think I heard-”

All at once, several things happened.

The first thing he registered was Wade’s voice, which moved from a step ahead of him hovering right over his ear, whispering, “Surprise.”

The blindfold, which Peter vaguely registered Wade fingering, was ripped from his eyes. He blinked a few times before the sight in front of him caught his breath.

There, in the room decorated with fairy lights, balloons, and party streamers stood everybody Peter had dared to call _family._

They all huddled at the entrance, each holding, wearing, or setting off various colorful party contraptions. Above them, a big banner reading _Happy Birthday, Peter _hung from the ceiling, colored in crayon and splattered with tons of cartoon drawings (which resembled Wade’s occasional doodles).

All at once, everybody half-whispered, half-yelled, _“Happy 18th!”_

Peter looked through the faces, finding May and Tony front and center, slightly crouched down in order to fit everyone in the frame. Ned and MJ where on either of their sides, both wearing party hats and holding now empty part poppers.

Behind them, most of the Avengers stood, arms held out and smiles plastering their faces. He even caught sight of Happy, and even more surprisingly, Weasel.

Peter broke into a desperate smile, feeling fresh hot tears burning the back of his eyes. He sniffled, letting the tears flow down and burying his face into Wade’s chest at the sudden realization.

“It’s August. August 10th.” He cried, flushing at the hiccup escaping his lips. “My birthday…”

He felt gentle hands prying at his shoulders. Looking up, May gingerly smirked down at him, brushing the hair out of his face and tugging him into a big hug. “Oh, Peter…”

“May…” He cried, holding back broken little sobs.

She tucked his head under her chin, running her fingers through his hair. Something she did to sooth him. “You always blow off your birthday. Sometimes you even completely forget about it, and I’m suspecting this one was one of those.”

Peter nodded, hating himself for forgetting. He knew it should be a special day, yet with how it’s been his whole life, nothing ever felt _complete _enough to celebrate the day that brought him into a world where he messed so many things up.

But he could never tell May the reasonings. It’d break her heart even more, and he’s already done that enough.

May pulled away, holding him by the shoulders as she whipped away the tears trailing down his cheeks. “Now, no more of that, alright? We’ve got a party to start.”

Peter laughed, rubbing at his eyes. “Thanks May. Really… I would have never guessed.”

She smiled at his short laugh, letting out one of her own at the appreciation. “I can’t take all the credit, as much as I’d like. It was Stark’s idea for the surprise. Though, it was my idea having Wade distract you all day.” She winked.

Tony sauntered next to May, holding a party hat. “M-Mr. Stark…”

Tony grinned, moving to place the hat on top of Peter’s head. “I suggested _better _ways,” he said, wincing when May pinched his arm, “but I guess this one worked out just as well.”

“Awe!” Wade shouted from across the room (Weasel stood next to him, shooting Wade a look that could kill), and moved one of his hands to his lips, blowing a kiss in their direction. “Love you too, father-in-law!”

“That little-!” Peter moved to hug him before he could activate the watch at his wrist into a hand blaster.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

Peter hugged back a little tighter when he felt Tony’s arms wrap around him in return. “No problem, kid.”

With a few more thanks to both May and Tony, Peter nearly ran over to Wade and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then, he turned to Weasel and engulfed him in a quick hug.

“Um…”

“Thanks for coming, Weasel.” Peter beamed, moving once again to his tippy toes and pressing a quick kiss on Wade’s lips.

“Yeah,” Weasel coughed, sounding as uncomfortable as Peter expected from the sudden contact, “you’re finally legal, kid.”

Peter giggled. “Finally. But, speaking of legal,” He turned to Wade, balling his fist up in excitement, “does this mean you don’t really have to go on that job?”

He deflated once he saw the smile on Wade’s face fall.

“Sorry, mouse,” Weasel spoke up, taking a sip of his soda, “that job’s real. Son of a bitch has been being a real pain in my ass to get this job done.”

“But!” Wade moved to grasp Peter’s chin in his thumb and pointer, turning to look him in the eyes. “I don’t leave until tomorrow morning. I know, not a big difference, but-”

“Are you kidding?” Peter smiled, grasping at the wrist holding his chin. “That’s better then you leaving in, like, ten minutes. It’s… amazing.”

Wade stared at him for what seemed like ages before he broke into his own heartwarming smile.

“Glad you’re feeling better, baby boy. Now, let’s go enjoy the party. I think I saw Mamma Spider talking with MJ, and yikes. We better go before they conspire against us.”

Peter laughed as Wade dragged him across the room, and at that moment, he decided that his eighteenth year on earth was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is just before school starts, where Wade is a junior in college while Peter is a senior in high school. It fits, for this one.
> 
> Happy 18th Peter! I'm right behind you, only two more months to go!


End file.
